


All Just a Scary Movie

by MyChemicalImagines



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalImagines/pseuds/MyChemicalImagines
Summary: Summary: Lindsey and Sidney Prescott are only known for the murder of their mother. Almost a year later, their classmates are being murdered one by one. Something seems fishy. Who will survive?Warnings: Cussing, violence, talking of murder, blood.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

_**Lindsey’s P.O.V. ~** _

  
I walk down the stairs of the house that I live in with my twin sister, Sidney, and my father. My mother was killed almost a year ago at the hands of a guy by the name of Cotton Weary. Well my sister and I were both home, but she said she ID’d Cotton. I said it looked like someone else. No one believed me though since Sidney ID’d him.   
My father is away on a business trip for the rest of the week, and would be home on Sunday but we’re going to stay at our best friend Tatum’s house. I walk into the kitchen to see my sister sitting at the table.  
“Sid, we gotta go or we’ll miss the bus.” I say, catching her attention.  
She looks up at me before quickly putting her bowl into the sink. She grabs her bag and we run out of the house, catching the bus just in time. About 20 minutes later, we get off the bus to something that seems oddly familiar. There’s six police cars and four new vans around the campus. Sid and I look at each other.   
This feels too much like mom. We start walking toward the school when Tatum runs over to us.  
“Do you believe this shit?” She says.  
“What happened?” Sidney asks, curiously.  
“Oh God! You guys don’t know?” We both shake our heads. “Casey Becker and Steve Orth were killed last night.”   
My eyes widen. Killed?  
“No way!” I say, shocked.  
“Not just killed, Linds. We’re talkin’ splatter movie killed - split open, end to end.” She says, making hand gestures.  
“Casey Becker? She sits next to me in English.” Sidney says, realizing who Tatum was talking about.“Not anymore. Her parents found her hanging from a tree. Her insides on the outside.” Tatum explains.  
“Do they know who did it?” I ask, biting my lip.  
“Fucking clueless - they’re interrogating the entire school! Teachers, students, staff, janitors…” Tatum says.  
“They think it’s school-related?” I ask, confused.  
“They don’t know. Dewey said this is the worst crime they’ve ever seen. Even worse than…” Tatum stops. “Well, it’s bad. They’re bringing in the feds. This is big!”  
I look away slightly. It’s bigger than my moms murder. A few classes go by and I’m sitting in my Math class, watching the teacher do a math problem on the board when a boy walks into the classroom. He hands the teacher a paper before walking out. The teacher looks at the paper before turning around.  
“Lindsey? It’s your turn.”  
I nod and stand up, grabbing my stuff. I walk to the principal’s office and knock on his door. One of the cops opens the door, letting me in. I walk over and sit down. Sheriff Burke is the first to speak.   
“Hi, Lindsey.”  
I smile slightly, “Sheriff Burke. Deputy Riley.”   
Dewey nods in appreciation. I’m the only one in my friend group that takes his job seriously.   
“How is everything?” Burke asks me.  
“Good.” I smile.  
“We’ll be brief, Lindsey. The police have a few questions they’d like to ask you.” Principal Himbry says.I nod.  
“Where were you last night?” Burke asks.  
“I was at home, doing homework.” I answer.  
“Anyone there?”  
“My sister and my dad.” I answer.  
He nods. “Didn’t you get into a fight with a,” He pauses, looks at some papers in front of him. “Gale Weathers last year?”  
I look away and nod. “She was telling lies about my mother. We got into an argument and I punched her.”  
“Do you like to hunt?” Burke asks, looking up from his clipboard.  
Dewey looks over at Burke with wide eyes.  
“No, sir. I’m the type to stay inside.” I answer, honestly.  
Burke nods before asking a few more questions.   
“You can get your sister, Lindsey.”  
I nod and stand up, waving to Dewey before leaving. About an hour later, it’s lunch time so I go to the water fountain that the gang and I eat at. I walk over and sit down next to Randy Meeks. He’s the witty jokester of the group. Sitting next to him is Tatum with her boyfriend Stu Macher. He’s the funny asshole of the group.   
Next to them is my sister and her boyfriend Billy Loomis, laying behind her. He’s...the QB type of guy. Handsome and popular, but mysterious.   
“Hunt? Why would they ask if you liked to hunt?” Tatum asks.   
I open my lunchbag, grabbing my sandwich.  
“I don’t know, they just did.” Stu says.  
“Because their bodies were gutted.” Randy says, eating a chip.  
I see my sister flinch.  
“Thanks, Randy.” Billy says, sticking up for Sidney.  
“They didn’t ask me if I like to hunt.” Tatum asks.   
“Because there’s no way a girl could have killed them.” Stu says, stupidly.  
“That is so sexist! The killer could easily be female - _Basic Instinct_.” Tatum says, eating a grape.  
“Not the same thing, Tatum, but they asked me if I like to hunt.” I say, finally speaking up.  
They all look over at me.  
“It’s because you have a violent record.” Randy says.  
“Only because I punched someone in the face. Not because I’ve killed someone.” I roll my eyes.  
“No one said you did.” Billy says, speaking up.  
“Yeah, Casey and Steve were completely hollowed out. Takes a man to do something like that.” Stu explains.  
“Or a man’s mentality.” Tatum comments.   
“How do you gut someone?” Sidney wonders, quietly.   
No one says anything for a second until Stu speaks up.  
“You take a knife and slit from the groin to the sternum.”  
Everyone rolls their eyes. Billy reaches over and smacks his shoulder.  
“What? She asked!” Stu tries to explain.   
“It’s called tact, you fuckrag.” Billy says, sternly.  
“Hey, Stu? Didn’t you use to date Casey?” Sid asks, looking up from her half eaten sandwich.  
Stu’s taken back by the question. She caught him off guard.  
“For like two seconds-” Stu starts.  
“Before she dumped him for Steve.” Randy finishes.  
Tatum’s eyebrows scrunch. “I thought you dumped her for me?”  
“I did.” Stu glances at Tatum, before looking at Randy. “He’s full of shit.”  
“And are the police aware that you dated the victim?” Randy smarts off.  
“What are you saying?” Stu asks, offended. “That I killed her or something?”  
“It would certainly improve your high school Q.” Randy smirks.  
“Stu was with me last night.” Tatum sticks up for Stu, leaning against him.  
“Oooooh...Before or after he sliced and diced?”  
“Fuck you, nut case. Where were you last night?” Tatum glares at Randy.  
“Working, thank you.” Randy smarts off.  
“I thought Blockbuster fired your sorry ass.” Tatum comments.  
“Twice.” Randy smirks, putting a grape in his mouth.  
Stu looks up. “I didn’t kill anybody.”  
“No one said you did.” Billy says, looking at him.  
“Thanks, buddy.” Stu says, toward him.  
“You were with Tatum. You couldn’t have.” I glance over at him.  
“See! Linds gets it.”  
“Besides -” Randy starts then mimics Stu. “Takes a man to do something like that.”  
“I’m gonna gut your ass in a second.” Stu says.  
Randy leans over toward Stu and Tatum before saying in a weird voice-  
“Did you really put her liver in the mail? I hear they found her liver in the mailbox next to her spleen and her pancreas.”  
“Randy, you goon-fuck, I’m eating here.” Tatum says, disgusted.   
Stu nibbles at Tatum’s neck, before speaking. “Yeah, Randy, she’s getting mad. I think you better liver alone.”  
Stu starts laughing at his own joke. Sid grabs her stuff, kisses Billy quickly and starts to walk toward the building.  
“Sid!” I call out.  
I sigh when she keeps walking. Hours later, Sid and I are getting off the bus. I stop to grab the mail while Sid goes inside. I follow behind after putting the papers in my dad’s office. I walk up to my room to pack my clothes for Tatum’s this weekend. I walk to Sid’s room with the bag, seeing her on the phone.  
“You sure we can stay over? My dad won’t be back til Sunday…Tell your mom I said thanks...Uh-huh. It’s just...you know the police and reporters...It brings it all back...Thanks, Tatum.” She hangs up the phone.  
She looks over at me and smiles slightly. “She’s gonna be here at seven.”  
“Great! I can finish my homework.” I walk over to her. “I love you, Sid.”  
She smiles wider and pulls me in for a hug. I hug her back tightly. We pull away and go our separate ways. Hour or so later, Sid and I walk downstairs. I walk to the kitchen to grab a drink while she watches TV. I walk back and see her turn off the TV.  
“Reporters?” I ask.  
She nods and lays back on the couch. I walk over and lay down so my feet are behind her and her feet are in front of me. We lay there for a second before drifting off to sleep. Two hours later, I’m awoken by the telephone ringing. I reach over and grab it.   
“Hello?”  
“Practice ran late. I’m on my way.” Tatum says.  
I can hear her keys jingle.   
“It’s past seven.” I tease and sit up.  
“Don’t worry, Linds. Casey and Steve didn’t bite it till way after ten.”   
“I’m not worried.”  
“Good, ‘cause I wanna swing by Blockbuster and get us a video. I was thinkin’ Tom Cruise in All the Right Moves. You know, if you pause it just right you can see his penis!” She says, excitedly.   
I laugh. “Whatever. Just hurry.”  
She says goodbye and I hang up. I go to put the phone down when it rings again. Sidney shakes her head, grabs the phone and answers.   
“Tatum! Just get in the car and go.” Sidney laughs.  
“Hello, Sidney.” I hear on the other end.   
“Hi...Who is this?” Sidney asks.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_**Lindsey’s P.O.V. ~** _

  
“You tell me.” He says.  
“I have no idea.” She says, honestly.   
“Scary night, isn’t it? With the murders and all. It’s like right out of a horror movie or something.”   
I giggle to myself. Randy Meeks. You asshole.  
“Aha, Randy, you gave yourself away. Are you calling from work? Tatum’s on her way over.” Sidney giggles.  
“Do you like scary movies, Sidney?” Randy asks.  
“I like that thing you’re doing with your voice, Randy. It’s sexy.” Sidney flirts.  
“What’s your favorite scary movie?”  
“Don’t start. You know I don’t watch that shit.” Sidney says, standing and walks around. “Because they're all the same. It's always some stupid killer stalking some big breasted girl - who can't act - who always runs up the stairs when she should be going out the front door. It’s insulting.” She explains.  
“What about your sister?”  
“She’s always been the Halloween girl, Randy. You know that.”  
“Are you alone in the house?”  
“That is so unoriginal. You know Lindsey is home. You just asked about her. You disappoint me, Randy.” Sidney chuckles.  
“Maybe that’s because I’m not Randy.”   
My heart beats faster and I swallow hard, looking at Sidney. I stand and look out the window.  
“So...who are you?” Sidney asks, glancing at me.  
“The question is not who I am. The question is...where am I?” The voice asks.  
“So where are you?”  
“Your front porch.”  
Sidney walks over to the window and looks toward the porch.  
“Why would you call from my front porch?”  
“That’s the original part.”   
I go to the door and sigh, before whispering. “I can’t see all the porch.”  
“Oh yeah. Well, we call your bluff.” Sid says.  
I walk over and unbolt the door, then unsnag the chain. I peek my head out to see that it’s completely empty. I let Sid walk out front of me. She looks around before walking to one end of the porch. I follow behind her, leaving the door open.  
“So where are you?” Sidney asks.  
“Right here.”  
She looks toward the bushes.   
“Can...can you see us right now?” She asks.  
“Uh-huh.”  
I smirk, before putting my finger up to my nose.   
“What is Linds doing then?” She asks, smirking.  
The voice doesn’t answer and I giggle.   
“Good try, Randy. Tell Tatum to hurry. Bye now.”   
We turn around to go toward the door.   
“If you hang up, you both will die just like your mother!” He snaps.  
We both stop and I turn toward Sidney.  
“Do you want to die, Sidney? Your mother sure didn’t.”  
“Fuck you! You cretin!” She snaps.  
She hangs up and we run inside. Sidney quickly closes the door, locking all the locks. The closet door opens and I quickly turn around and scream. A man pushes me into the wall and I smack my head against the corner, sliding down. He goes after Sidney, tackling her to the floor, away from the door.  
I quicky stand up and kicks his side, him falling off Sidney. She runs back to the door, realizing she locked the door. He grabs her foot causing her to fall into me. We land back smacking into each other on the floor. I push Sid off to go after the figure but he punches me and I fall. He gets on top of Sidney and pulls out his knife.   
I look around and grab a vase that has fake flowers in it. I smack it against his head, causing him to fall off of her. She gets up and runs toward the stairs. I follow behind when the figure grabs me by the leg. I trip and turn to kick him off, but he punches me in the face. I feel my lip split open. I get the chance to kick him off and I take it.  
I turn and run up the stairs after Sid. I quickly run into her room and she closes the door. She locks it before pushing her closet door in the way. The figure bangs on the door, pushing it open but the closet door catches it, so it doesn’t open all the way. Sid and I scream, in fright. He puts his hand between the door, swinging the knife around, trying to get in.   
Sidney runs to her computer and quickly types to FAX MODEN 9-1-1.  
It replies back to her. “What’s your emergency?”  
“HELP KILLER 34 ELM ST.”   
Just as she presses send, the sounds coming from the door end. We turn to look. We stare at the door just waiting for him. We both jump when we hear something at the window. We look to see Billy climbing in.  
“Oh Billy! Please...God” Sidney starts crying.  
Billy pulls her in for a hug and holds her tight.   
“I heard screaming. The door was locked. Are you okay?”  
“He’s here. The killer is in the house. He’s trying to kill us!” Sidney says, quickly.  
He glances up at me, mouthing. “Are you okay?  
I nod quickly, licking my lip. I taste the blood and sigh. Sidney pulls from the hug with Billy and something hits the floor. Sidney and I both look down. There...sitting is Billy’s cell phone. Sid starts backing up. I look confused. What’s the big deal? It’s just his cell phone. Sid runs past me, grabbing my arm.   
She pulls me to the door.  
“Sid? What’s going on?!” Billy yells after us.  
She unlocks the door, pulling me with her.  
“Sid! What-”  
She pulls me, causing me to run down the stairs. Billy chasing after us, yelling our names.  
Sid runs to the door. “It was him!”  
“No it wasn’t-” I start to say.  
She unlocks the front door, flinging it open. We both scream, seeing the mask of the killer. Dewey puts it down and screams with us.  
“It’s alright! I found this. Come on!”   
We follow him. We get put in an ambulance that came. The paramedics are checking out my freshly forming bruises and lip.   
“It wasn’t him, Sid. Everyone has a cell phone.” I say to her.  
“He was there, Linds.” She says, looking at me.  
“How can someone be in two places at once? He came to see you at the right time. We could have been murdered.” I say, looking away.  
Dewey and the Sheriff are walking toward us with Billy in handcuffs.  
“I didn’t do anything! Sid! Where is she? Ask her! Ask Lindsey! I didn’t do anything!” Billy is yelling, as they put him in the police car.   
I sigh and shake my head. I look as Burke and Dewey walk closer.  
“We’re seeing a lot of you two today.” Burke says.  
I look away.  
“You gonna be able to come down to the station and talk to us a bit?” Dewey asks, glancing at me.  
His eyes widen slightly.  
“That bad?” I whisper.   
He nods slightly. I sigh and lick my lip again. Tatum pulls up in her red Beetle.   
“What happened? Oh God…” She says, running over to us.  
Dewey looks at her. “What are you doing here?”  
Tatum ignores him and looks at us. “Oh God, Linds. I’m sorry I was late.”   
I shrug as Dewey says. “You can’t be here, Tatum. This is an official crime scene.”  
“It’s okay. She was supposed to pick us up.” My sister says.  
“Their dad’s out of town. They’re staying with us.” Tatum smarts off.  
“Does mom know?” Dewey asks, glancing at me.  
I nod.  
“Yes, doofus.” Tatum rolls her eyes.  
“The vultures are coming. Let’s get you guys out of here.” Burke says.   
Sid and I climb down and get into Dewey’s police car. We ride to the station, and I sit in a chair next to Dewey’s desk. Sid sits next to me with the Sheriff’s jacket on. Dewey is trying to contact our father.   
“You’re sure it was the Hilton?” He asks.  
I nod. “At the airport.”   
“He’s not registered. Could he have gone to another hotel?”  
Sid rolls her eyes and rubs her mouth. “I don’t know. I guess.”  
“We’ll find him, guys. Don’t worry.” Dewey says.   
I feel eyes on us so I turn toward the room they’re holding Billy. He’s looking back at us.  
I sigh and mouth.“I’m sorry.”  
He nods slightly and turns around. I turn around and see Sid has gotten up to go with Tatum on the other side of the room. I look at Dewey.  
“It wasn’t Billy. He couldn’t have been in two places at once. He couldn’t have gotten to the window that fast.” I whisper.  
He nods. “But he was there, Lindsey. He was the only one on the property.”  
I sigh as Dewey stands up and walks to the Sheriff. Tatum and my sister walk back over to me and I lean against Sid’s side as she puts her arm around me.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t do more to help you.” Sid whispers.   
“What you mean?”  
“You’re all bruised up from trying to save me and I just ran.” She sighs.  
“Sid, you’re my little sister. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” I smile slightly at her.  
I relax my face quickly because of the pain. Tatum starts pacing around us before calling out to Dewey.  
“Hey...Dewey. Can we go now?”  
“Hold up a sec…” Dewey says, putting a finger up.  
She sighs as Dewey continues to talk to Burke. She waits a few more seconds.  
“Goddamn it, Dewey.” Tatum says, loudly.  
“Tatum!” I say, looking up at her.  
“What did mom tell you?” Dewey turns to her, embarrassed. “When I wear this badge you treat me like a man of the law.”  
Tatum gently helps me up and grabs Dewey’s jacket.  
“I’m sorry, Deputy Dewey-boy, but we’re ready to go.” She snaps.  
Burke whispers something to Dewey before he walks over and points to the back.  
“I was talking to my superior!” He whispers.  
“The janitor is your superior.” Tatum smarts off.  
We exit out the back door and look around.  
“You guys wait here. I’ll get the car.” Dewey says, walking around the building.   
We wait a few seconds before we hear running. I turn to see Gale Weathers running over with her cameraman.  
“Hi, Lindsey. Sidney.” Gale smiles, putting her microphone up.  
Sidney and I stare at her. This is all too familiar. I hate it.  
“Gale.” I whisper slightly.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_**Lindsey’s P.O.V. ~** _

  
“What happened?” She asks.  
“They’re not answering any questions. Just leave us alone, okay.” Tatum says, turning me around.  
“No, it’s okay, Tatum. She’s just doing her job. Right, Gale?” I smirk, turning back toward her.  
“That’s right.” She smiles, thinking she won.  
“How’s the book?” I ask.  
“It’ll be out later this year.” She smiles wider.  
“I’ll look for it.” I turn away.  
“I’ll send you a copy!” She says, excitedly.  
This angers me. I turn and throw my fist forward, connecting with her face. Once again, I’ve punched Gale Weathers. She falls back into her cameraman’s arms.  
She looks up at me, putting her hand on her cheek. I glare down at her, before Dewey gently grabs my arms and pulls me away. About an hour later, I’m showered and laying down in Tatum’s room. Her room has two single beds in it. Mainly because we were here so much growing up. Sid and I didn’t care about sharing a bed so it was perfect for us.   
Tatum lets me borrow one of her nightshirts to sleep in since we weren’t able to grab our bags.  
“God! I loved it. ‘I’ll send you a copy.’ BAM! Bitch went down.” Tatum sits up, turning toward us. “‘I’ll send you a copy.’ BAM. Linds--Superbitch!” Tatum punches at her bunny.  
I giggle slightly. I look down at my hand to see my knuckles are turning purple from the punch. I hear the door move so I look to see Dewey holding up an ice pack.  
“I thought you might want some ice for that right hook.” He says, tossing it toward me.  
I catch it and put it on my hand. “Thanks, Dew.”   
He smiles slightly. “I’ll be right next door. Try to get some sleep.”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Tatum says.  
Dewey walks out before Tatum turns to Sid.  
“Do you really think Billy did it?” She asks.  
“He was there, Tatum.” Sid says, playing with my hair.   
It’s always calmed her down.  
“I knew this guy was too perfect. He was destined to have a flaw.” Tatum says, laying back down.  
Mrs. Riley walks in the door, after knocking.  
“Telephone, dear.” She says, sending us a comforting smile.  
“Who is it?” Tatum asks.  
“It’s for Sid.”  
“Dad?” We both ask at the same time.  
Mrs. Riley shakes her head. “I don’t think so.”  
“Take a message.” Tatum cuts in.  
“It’s alright. I’ll get it.” Sid says, getting up and walking into the hallway.  
I stare at my hand until I hear Sid yell. I sit up quickly and run over Tatum’s bed before running to Sid. Her hand is through her hair and I run beside her. I turn the phone so I can hear everything.  
“Poor Billy - boyfriend. An innocent guy doesn’t stand a chance with you. Lindsey is the smart twin, between you.” The voice says, causing my heart to pound.  
“Leave us alone!” Sid starts crying.  
“Looks like you fingered the wrong guy...Again.” The voice says, before chuckling deeply.  
“Who are you?” Sid cries.  
“Don’t worry. You’ll find out soon. I promise.” The voice says, before hanging up.  
I pull Sid into my arms as she cries. The next morning, I’m walking down the stairs of the Riley home.  
“Billy was released. His cellular bill was clean. He didn’t make those calls.” Dewey informs us.  
“Someone called us, Dewey. I’m not making it up. Linds was there!” Sid says, pointing toward me.  
I sit down at the table.  
“I know. We’re checking every cellular account in the country. Any calls made to you guys and Casey Becker are being cross-referenced. It’s gonna take time, but we’ll find them.” Dewey says, holding out a cup of coffee to me.  
I take it while Sid sighs.  
“Dewey, it has to be fast! Look at Lindsey’s face! Someone has to pay for this.” Tatum smarts off.  
He nods. “I know. There’s not much we can do right now. Billy was clean.”  
“I’ll say this again. It wasn’t him!” I say, standing up.  
I turn around walking out of the kitchen. Dewey takes us to school after they finish breakfast. Dewey whispers something to my sister before reporters start bombarding us with questions. Dewey gets them to leave us alone, but Sid stops before looking toward Gale’s van.  
“I need to talk to someone. One sec.” Sid starts walking toward her.  
I quickly follow behind. Gale is putting makeup on the cheek that I decked last night. I smirk to myself seeing a hint of blue underneath.  
“Stop right there.” Gale says, pointing toward us.  
“I’m not here to fight.” I roll my eyes.  
“I want to talk to you.” Sid says.  
“Kenny. Camera. Now!” Gale calls out.  
“Off the record.” I snap toward her.  
“Forget it!”  
“Please. You owe us!” Sid says.  
“I owe you shit!” Gale says.  
“You owe our mother.” Sid snaps slightly.  
Gale stands up. “Your mother’s murder was last year’s hottest court case. Somebody was gonna write a book about it.”  
“And it had to be you with all your lies and bullshit theories.” I glare at her.  
“What’s your problem? You got what you wanted. Well...Sid did. Cotton Weary is in jail. They’re gonna gas him. A book is not gonna change that.”  
“Do you still think he’s innocent?” Sid asks.  
“He was convicted in a court of law. Sid, your testimony put him away. It doesn’t matter what I think.” Gale says, eyeing my sister.  
“During the trial...You did all those stories about me. You - you called me a liar. Linds was the best, but I was the liar.”  
“Because Lindsey doesn’t think it’s Cotton. She knows it’s not Cotton.” Gale says, glancing at me. “I think you falsely identified him.”  
“Have you talked to Cotton?” I ask.  
“Many times.” She nods.  
“Has his story changed?” Sid asks, curiously.  
“Not one word. He admits to having sex with your mother, but that’s all.” She answers.  
“He’s lying. She wouldn’t have touched him. He...he butchered her. Her blood was all over his coat.”   
“He was drunk that night. He left his coat at your house, after your mother seduced him…” Gale says.  
“I saw him leaving wearing it.” Sid snaps.  
“But couldn't it have been someone else you saw wearing that coat? The same person who planted it in Cotton's car, framing him? The same person who really killed your mother?” Gale explains slightly.  
“No, Cotton murdered my mother.” Sid says.  
Tatum walks over. “Nice welt, sweetie. Come on, girls, lets go.”  
“You’re not so sure anymore, are you?” Gale smirks.  
“I’m sorry I mangled your face again.” I say, turning Sid around.   
We walk straight into school, not worrying about what Gale is yelling at us. I go to the bathroom and sigh. I glance up at my face to see a huge bruise on my cheek. I have a black eye and a swollen lip. I tear slightly before quickly walking out. I look down at the ground before bumping into someone.   
I jump and look up to see Billy.  
“Oh thank god.” I hug him.  
“Oh my god. What happened to you?” Billy asks, hugging back before looking at my face.  
He sees it’s way worse than it was last night.  
“The killer last night.” I whisper slightly.  
Before he replies, we’re bumped into by my sister.  
“Jesus, shit!” Sid says, looking at us.  
“Hey, hey. It’s just me.” Billy says, putting his arms out toward her.   
She pulls away from him, before gently pulling me to her side.  
“What? You don’t still think it’s me?” Billy asks. “Linds at least gave me a hug.”  
“No...I don’t...It’s just...someone was there. Someone tried to kill us.” Sid says.  
“The police say I scared him off. It wasn’t me, guys.”  
I go to speak but Sid cuts me off.  
“I know. He called again last night at Tatum’s.”   
“See, it couldn’t have been me. I was in jail, remember.”   
He reaches out toward her. The bell rings so I turn to my sister.  
“I gotta go. I’ll see you at lunch.” I kiss her cheek.  
I hug Billy to show Sid that he’s not the one. How can she blame him? He was gonna save us. He hugs back and sighs before I walk to my class. I sit in my normal seat before I start taking notes. The class is almost over when Principal Himbry comes over the loud speaker.  
“Your attention, please. Due to the recent events that have occurred and until it comes to a resolve -- effective immediately -- all class are suspended till further notice. The Woodsboro Police Department has also asked me to announce a city wide curfew beginning at nine o’clock tonight!”   
All the kids start cheering and packing up all their stuff. I sigh and grab my bag. I quickly run out of the room, searching for my sister. I find her outside with Tatum. When I reach them, Stu runs over, holding out flowers. He passes one to each of us.  
“Cause school is...is - out” Stu says, in a funny accent. “Is this not cool or what? What happened?”   
“For once, Stu, drop it.” Tatum says, holding her flower to her nose.  
“Okay, but whatever you did -- the entire student body thanks you!” Stu shouts.   
Tatum smacks his arm and he chuckles.  
“And to celebrate this impromptu fall break, I propose we have a party. Tonight. My house.”  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

_**Lindsey’s P.O.V. ~** _

  
Sid starts to disagree but Tatum and Stu convince her. Stu tells us to get the food so after convincing Dewey to take us to the party, we go to the store to pick out all the snacks. I can hear Sid and Tatum talking about what happened at school and Billy from the next aisle over. I sigh to myself before grabbing junk food.  
After a couple hours, we finally make it to Stu’s house. There’s people inside and outside, music playing and everyone drinking. We walk inside with Tatum calling out that the snacks were here. Everyone cheers and I shake my head, giggling. We go to the kitchen to see guys chugging through a funnel.  
“Where you guys been? We had to start without you.” Stu asks.  
“Some girls take forever to get ready!” I playfully glare toward Tatum.  
“Too look this good, it takes time!” She says.  
“Damn right it does.” Stu says checking her out.  
“I thought we’d make it a Blockbuster night.” Randy says, walking in, holding movies.  
“I thought everything was checked out?” Stu asks, glancing up.  
“I had ‘em hidden in the foreign section.” Randy smiles.  
“Nice!” I say, putting my hand up.  
Randy high fives me before grabbing a few and takes them to the living room. I follow behind him. I sit down on the couch, Sid sitting down next to me. She starts listing off the movies that Randy brought.  
“How come Jamie Lee Curtis is in all these movies?” She asks.   
Randy kneels down next to her before putting his hands down. “She’s the Scream Queen.”  
“With that set of lungs--she should be.” Stu says, sitting down.  
Few hours go by and not much happens besides the movies. Dewey and Gale showed up, but Dewey made sure she stayed away from me. Tatum left to get some beers but she hasn’t shown back up. Let’s hope she didn’t go and cheat on Stu in his own house. That is one thing I will not go for. Now it’s time to go but we still can’t find her.   
“Tatum! Come on!” Sidney yells for her.  
A deep scream happens at the door behind us causing me to scream and turn. There’s Billy.  
“Billy! You jackass!” I take a deep breath, putting my hand on my chest.  
He chuckles before smirking. Stu walks over to us at his front door.   
“Dude. What are you doing here?”  
“I was hoping Sid and I could talk.”  
“If Tatum was here -- She’d draw blood.”  
“You guys can go up to my parents room? To talk and...whatever. I’ll keep Lindsey company.” Stu says, smirking at Billy.  
“Subtlety, Stu. Look it up.”  
“It’s okay. We need to talk.” Stu says, grabbing his hand.  
They walk up the stairs and Randy pops up behind Stu.  
“What’s Leatherface doing here?” He asks.  
“He came to make up.” Stu says, lovingly.  
“There goes my chance with Sid!” Randy sighs.  
Stu puts his arms around my shoulder. “Come on. Let’s go finish Halloween.”  
“Oooo! Yes please!” I follow Stu to the living room.  
I sit down next to Stu, he puts his arm around me so we can watch the movie. This is how it used to be before he started dating Tatum. When the movie is about 20 minutes in, and sometime after Randy explains the ‘rules to horror movies’, the phone rings. Randy gets up since he’s closer and answers.  
“Hello?...Yeah?...” His eyes widen and he hangs up. “Guys. They found Principal Himbry dead. He was gutted and hung from the goal post on the football field.”   
My eyes widen, before everyone starts cheering and run out the door to go see him. Stu gets up and follows after them. I sigh and continue to watch the movie with Randy. Some time later, I hear screaming coming from outside. I glance over to Randy to see he’s drunk and not really paying attention.   
I stand up and run outside to see what’s going on. I run to the side of the building and scream.   
There...in the doggy door of the garage...is Tatum...Hanging dead...crushed by the raffers.   
I start crying and cover my mouth. I turn back toward the front of the house to see Sidney running toward the police Jeep.  
“Sid?” I yell.  
She looks up and screams. “Linds! Get the fuck over here!”   
I run to her. I see her covered in blood.  
“What happened?” I ask, quickly.  
“The killer is in the house! He killed Billy!” She starts crying.  
“What?! How...how did I not see him? I just found Tatum!”  
“Come on!” She grabs my hand and pulls me to the Jeep Dewey drives.  
I quickly get behind the wheel and Sid gets in the passenger seat. I look for the keys but I can’t find them. Sid looks around to see if she can find Dewey.  
“Dewey!”   
I look over to see him walking out of the house. Sid opens the door but that’s when Dewey stops. His body slumps, knees buckled….his body falls forward, slowly. He hits the front porch hard. Behind him...is the figure. Sid screams and closes the door. She locks her door. I lock mine but I continues to look around in the jeep to find his keys.  
He’s my brother. I should know where his spare keys are. I hear tapping on my door and I slowly move my head up to look. There is the ghost figure with his knife against the window. He puts his hand down but he holds up the keys. My eyes widen. I look at Sidney before I look back at my window.   
He tries to use the keys to get inside the car, but I hold down the lock so he can’t come in. After a few seconds, he drops down. I try to look but I can’t see him. I keep looking around as Sidney uses the radio to try and call for help. We start hearing Sidney’s name being called so we turn around. The figure goes after Sid’s throat.   
I start punching and pushing at him. He swings his knife toward me, but Sid manages to turn around and kick at him. Sid reaches over and unlocks her door. We both climb out her side but the figure grabs my leg causing me to fall. I turn and and kick at him. He lets me go and I stand. I grab Sid’s hand and pull her toward the house.   
We make it to the front porch. We hear our names being called and we quickly turn around. Randy is limping toward us. Sid grabs the gun from Dewey’s holster and holds it up, pointing at him.  
“Stop right there!” Sidney snaps.  
“Don’t shoot! It’s me!” Randy says.  
“Don’t come any closer!” I say, sternly.  
“Listen to me, guys. I found Tatum. She’s dead! I think Stu did it!” Randy says quickly.  
“Don’t believe him!” Stu yells, running toward us. “He killed Tatum! He killed my Tatum! He killed Billy!”   
Sid points the guy at him too.   
“Don’t listen to him!” Randy yells.  
They both start shouting and Sid gently pushes me inside the house. The boys step toward us, trying to follow.  
“Fuck you both!” Sid snaps, closing the door.  
She deadbolts it but we can hear Randy yelling on the other side. We hear a thumping coming from the stairs. We quickly turn around. Billy is sliding down the stairs.  
“Billy!” Sid runs over and helps him up.  
“I thought...you were…” Sid starts.  
“I’m alright...gotta...get help.” He mumbles trying to get to the door.  
“Don’t! He’s out there.”  
Randy is still pounding at the door, yelling. Billy gets to the door and tries to unlock it.  
“Billy! Don’t!” I say, stopping him.  
“Girls. It’s okay. Give me the gun.” Billy whispers.  
Sid hands him the gun. He unlocks the door and opens it. Randy runs inside.   
“Stu’s flipped out. He’s gone mad.” Randy says, freaking out.  
“We all go a little mad sometimes.” Billy whispers, holding up the gun.  
Randy looks confused, but Billy pulls the trigger. Randy falls back as blood begins to pour around him.  
“Randy!” I scream and kneel down next to him.  
“Anthony Perkins -- _PSYCHO_ ” Billy smirks.  
“It was you.” I glare up at him.  
He smirks down at me and holds the gun up.  
“Thanks, Linds. But...Goodbye.” He pulls the trigger.   
I fall back...Darkness taking over me.  
  



	5. Chapter 5 - The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are different and out of order

_**Sidney’s P.O.V. ~** _

I scream as he shoots Lindsey in the chest. I just watched my boyfriend kill one of my best friends and my twin sister. I start crying and back up, glancing at him. Billy is leaning against the front door. He sticks his finger in his mouth, licking the blood off.  
“Corn syrup. Same stuff they used for pig’s blood in _Carrie_.” Billy smirks at me.   
I stare at him for a second before he lurches forward. I quickly turn around, but I bump into Stu. Oh thank god!  
“Stu! Please help! Billy-” I start to say.  
Stu puts his hand up, which contains a small white box.   
“Surprise, Sidney!”  
“No!” I push past him and run into the kitchen.   
I run into the kitchen counter, but Stu catches me before I can go any further.  
“What’s the matter, Sidney?” Billy says, into the white box. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”  
“Why are you doing this?” I glare over at them.  
“It’s all part of the game.” Stu smirks at me.  
“It’s called GUESS HOW I’M GONNA FUCKING DIE!” Billy screams, pointing the gun at me.  
“Fuck you!” I scream.  
“We already played that game remember?” Billy smirks. “You lost.”  
He walks toward me. I glare up at him. Billy passes the gun to Stu who hands him the knife.  
“It’s a fun game, Sid.” Billy smiles. “See, we ask you a question…” Billy starts.  
“And if you get it wrong...Boo-Kah! You die. You get it right…” Stu says.  
“You die!”  
“You’re crazy...both of you..” I say, biting my lip.  
“Actually, we prefer the term ‘psychotic.’” Stu laughs.  
“We have a surprise for you, Sid.” Billy smirks at me.  
“Yeah! You’re gonna love this part!” Stu puts down the gun.  
Billy wraps his arms around me and smirks.   
“It’s amazing, isn’t it, Sidney? Your psychotic boyfriend killed your friends and your mother.”  
“Killed my sister too, asshole.” I mumble.  
“Attention! What do we have behind door number three, Sidney!”   
Stu pulls in my father.  
“Daddy!”   
I try to run, but Billy holds me back.  
“Woah! Hold it! That’s enough.” Billy says.  
Stu starts putting in the voice changers and the cell phone they used into his pocket.  
“What if your father snapped? Your mother’s anniversary set him off and he went on a murder spree, killing everyone.” Billy explains their idea.  
“Except for Billy and me. We were left for dead.” Stu smirks.  
“Then he kills you.” He puts the knife to my chest. “Then shoots himself in the head.”  
“I thought of that.” Stu smiles widely.  
“I got an ending for you.” A voice sounds.  
We look up to see Gale Weathers pointing at gun at Billy.  
“The reporter left for dead in the news van...comes too...stumbles on you two dipshits, finds the gun...foils your plan...saves the day.” Gale smiles.  
“I like that ending…” I smirk at Billy.  
I see my sister walk up behind Gale and I smile slightly. Billy walks over toward Gale.  
“Yeah...I know something you don’t.” Billy says, smiling evilly.  
I see my sister’s hand come up with a knife. I look at her confused. She wraps an arm around Gale and slits her throat. I scream covering my mouth. Stu walks over to block me in the counter area, so I can’t leave.  
“Man! I was getting tired of her fucking voice.” My sister says, before wiping off the blood.  
“Linds…?”  
She smirks at me. “Hello, sister.”

  
_**Lindsey’s POV** _

  
“You know, Sidney, being your sister is very tiring. Pretending to be all weak and defenseless.” I say, smiling.  
“You...you’ve been by them...how?” She stutters.  
“Well, Sid, it actually wasn’t that hard. All I had to do was leave a couple doors unlocked. Blare my music. You thought I was home...but I wasn’t.” I giggle evilly.  
Billy wraps his arm around me and smiles at Sid.  
“You know, baby. I think your sister doesn’t get it.” He looks down at me.  
“See, Billy and Linds have actually been dating for the last two years!” Stu informs my sister.   
Sid’s eyes widen and looks at us. “Seriously?”  
Billy nods and smiles. “The night of Casey’s murder...Linds was with us. But since her music was blaring, you thought she was home.”   
“When actually I was with Billy and Stu. The day Stu attacked us…”   
“...The door was left open.” Stu smirks.  
“I still gotta kick your ass for making her look like this.” Billy glares over at Stu.  
“Man! You said you wanted it believable!” Stu says.  
“Fuck you guys! Why did you kill my mother?” Sid asks.  
“You mean, our mother?” I smirk.  
Billy glares over at Sid. “Did you hear that, guys? I think she wants a motive.”  
Billy walks over to Sidney and gets in her face, putting the knife to her chin. “I don’t really believe in a motive, Sid. I mean did Norman Bates have a motive?”  
Stu stands behind him. “Nope!”  
“Did they ever really decide why Hannibal Lector liked to eat people?” I jump onto the counter next to Sid, causing her to jump. “Didn’t think so! See, it’s a lot scarier when there’s no motive, Sid. We did your mom a favor, Sid. That woman was a slut-bag whore who flashed her shit all over town like she was Sharon Stone or something.”  
“Yeah! We put her out of her misery, cause let’s face it, Sidney...your mother was no Sharon Stone.” Stu smirks pointing at her.  
“Is that motive enough for you?” Billy whispers, before glancing at me. “Well, how about this? Your slut mother was fucking my father...and she’s the reason my mom moved out and abandoned me. How’s that for a motive? Maternal abandonment causes serious deviant behavior. It certainly fucked you up. It made you have sex with a psychopath.”  
Sid tears and looks away before looking up at me.  
“Why, Linds? Why?!”  
I glare at her. “Why?!” I jump down and get in her face. “You wanna know my motive? Mother never wanted me. Abused me every fucking second she could. When she had two girls she was furious. Since you were closer with her, she abused me. You were the perfect daughter! I was just the one that looked like you.”  
Sid starts crying and shaking her head. “But I was-”  
“You were around? Every time you were at Tatum’s, I wasn’t allowed to go, huh? I was angry...Well, until I met Billy here.” I turn toward Billy and smile.   
He smirks and pulls me in for a passionate kiss. As we’re kissing, Stu starts talking.  
“Now, Sid. We gotta make it look like we were hurt too… Linds was already shot...everyone else is now confirmed dead...It’s our turn…”  
I pull away to smile widely at Billy.  
“I love you.” I whisper.  
He kisses my lips again then whispers. “I love you too.”  
“Con...confirmed?” Sidney stutters.  
I look at her. “Remember when I got shot?” I smirk. “After you ran in here, I got up. Killed everyone. Dewey...Randy...Went for Gale but she came inside.”  
“You...You killed everyone?” Sid asks.  
I nod. “Dewey was alive and so was Randy...Not anymore.” I giggle.  
“You’re crazy!” She screams. “You watched one too many scary movies.”  
“No, Sid!” Billy grabs her face. “Don’t you blame the movies. Movies don’t create psychos! They make psychos more creative!”   
“You just don’t get it, Sid.” I say, smirking.  
“Everybody dies...but us...Everybody dies but us.” Stu smirks excitedly. “We get to carry on and plan the sequel! ‘Cause, let's face it, baby, these days ya gotta have a sequel!”   
Billy kisses my head and walks toward Stu. I walk to Sid and wrap my arms around her tightly.  
“Don’t forget. Stay to the side and don’t go too deep.” Billy says, handing the knife over to Stu.  
Stu nods before stabbing Billy in the side.   
“Fuck!” Billy yells out.   
Stu stabs him again. I hold onto Sid tighter as she tries to wiggle out of my arms. Billy puts his hand out for the knife, which Stu gladly handing it over. Stu puts his arms up behind his head.   
“Come on, baby! Yeah!” Stu yells.  
Billy stabs to the side causing Stu to scream out. Billy does it a few more times, in non-important places. They both turn to me and smirk. I reach and grab the knife in my pocket and shove the knife into Sid’s back. She screams out and tries to run.  
“Nope!” Billy limps over and stops her. “Again!”  
I reach around and stab her in the stomach. I pull it out and stab her again in the lung. She starts coughing up blood. Billy nods so I stab her one more time...but this time...in her heart. She falls limp causing Billy to let her go. We all turn to my dad who is trying to shimmy away from us. Stu grabs the gun and limps over to him, shooting him in the head.   
The call that Sidney made in the car to the police actually didn’t go through. So we spent the next two hours cleaning the weapons and setting everything up. Using my dad's hand to put his finger print on everything. Billy looks at me and smiles widely.  
“We did it, baby.” He whispers to me.  
“Yes, we did. Now we can get on with our lives.” I lean up and kiss his lips.  
He happily kisses back before Stu walks over.   
“Alright, guys. They’re on their way. Get into position.”   
Billy kisses me one last time before running back upstairs. Stu lays on the couch while I fall back down on top of Randy. The police show up about 5 minutes later. The three of us get into our own ambulances as we pretend to be unconscious. Over the course of the next couple days, the police officially blame my father.   
Mrs. Riley was kind enough to give me Tatum’s room after everything so I didn’t have to leave town. Billy was allowed over anytime, since he was helping me with my ‘PTSD.’ Stu’s parents didn’t want to live in that ‘Murder House’ so they moved down the street from Mrs. Riley.   
The day of graduation, Billy asked me to marry him in front of Stu. To everyone else, it was us going out, but the three of us knew what it really was. Everything was perfect. It was exactly how we pictured it would be. I’m with the love of my life and my best friend. Nothing will fuck this up.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys like this! I wrote it in two days after watching the movie!


End file.
